


Demons in the Dark

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Hallucinations, Hugs, Insecure Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Nervous Tony Stark, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Tony knows how to help when Loki’s having a nightmare. But this… this is something worse.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 38
Kudos: 410





	Demons in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AeonTheDimensionalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/gifts).



> So a little while back Mandy threw out [this amazing prompt](https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/187276882592/caretaker-cupping-the-delirious-hallucinating) and, well. I couldn't resist it. (Also, letting me know about that blog's existence was dangerous, I'm only saying)  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“They’re gone.”_

Loki was breathing too quickly, his eyes blown wide open though it was clear that he wasn’t seeing a single thing. His skin was so very, very pale, almost waxy in his fear, with beads of sweat on his forehead and running down his temples.

This wasn’t the first time this had happened, far from it– ever since Tony had managed to get his lover out of prison after his involuntary attack on New York, Loki had struggled to sleep a night through.

Tony didn’t know exactly what had happened to Loki– even when Loki had _tried_ to talk about it, wanting to help Tony understand, he clammed up and couldn’t breathe, and Tony—

Tony _hated_ seeing Loki that way.

At least, after a nightmare, Tony would curl on top of Loki and let his weight do most of the work to calm the god down. Most of the time, Tony _knew_ how to help. This time, though… this was more than just a nightmare. Loki wasn’t asleep anymore, he was awake and _gasping_ , staring into the corner as if he were seeing things that were not there.

And even though it burned through Tony’s heart, even though it felt like it was tearing him to shreds and– and every part of him that had always struggled with _people_ was telling him to run and hide, he couldn’t leave Loki alone. Not like this, not when Loki _needed_ him.

But he didn’t know what to _do._

Loki was sat on the bed, breaths loud and fast, his spine hunched and his hands gripping hard into the bedding either side of his hips. Tony sat beside him, his hands hovering, not sure if his touch would be welcome. Usually after a nightmare, Loki liked nothing more than to cling to Tony as if he were afraid he was going to disappear– but this was something else, wasn’t it? And Tony didn’t want to scare him. So he didn’t touch, but he just stayed _close,_ hoping his presence would be enough.

“Loki,” Tony said, his voice soft– and even when that garnered no reaction, Tony didn’t want to raise it. He knew from his own experience that loud noises didn’t help, so _keeping_ it soft, he just spoke Loki’s name over and over.

“Loki,” he said. “Hey _._ Loki, it’s all right, I’m here.”

Loki let out a whimper at that, and Tony– well, he just hoped that meant Loki could hear him.

“Loki, Reindeer Games, _Lokes._ It’s Tony. Anthony. I’m here, okay, I’m here with you, and we’re both safe.”

“ _Anthony,”_ Loki gasped, his eyes flicking to Tony’s for a moment before– he looked back to the corner of the room, his breathing hitching again. “Anthony, you shouldn’t– you need to leave, they’re watching, they’re coming—”

Tony looked to the corner immediately, but… there really was nothing there. At least, nothing that Tony could see– but it was clear that for Loki, there was some kind of threat that was very, _very_ real.

And yeah, Tony didn’t know exactly what had been done to Loki, but… he knew enough to be able to guess. It wasn’t a massive leap to work out what Loki was seeing in the corner.

“Lokes, is it alright if I touch you?” Tony asked– and when Loki gave a jerked nod, Tony slowly moved closer. Loki’s legs were in front of him, only slightly bent– and it was easy for Tony to slide over them, straddling Loki’s lap. Loki quivered at the feel of Tony’s weight against him, and Tony sighed in relief. It would seem that, at least, remained the same.

Tony hummed low in his throat as he ran his hands over Loki’s tense fingers and then up his arms, over his shoulders, and then into his hair. Loki’s whole body was trembling, and Tony tried not to let his worry show on his face.

“You’re okay,” Tony said. “You’re safe, I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

Unfortunately, _that_ seemed to have been the wrong thing to say, as Loki’s shaking increased and his eyes darted back to the corner, his breaths rapidly increasing until Tony didn’t understand how Loki was still conscious.

Tony had done this, he’d made a mistake, he was making Loki _worse,_ he—

_No._

Loki needed him, he needed to keep trying. He couldn’t let his own worries get in the way, not _now._

So he moved his hands again, cupping Loki’s cheeks and– not _forcing_ him to look in another direction, not at all, but just encouraging as he softly whispered– “Hey. Hey, Look at me, Lokes.” Loki’s eyes did dart to Tony’s, but only for a split second before they shifted back, still terrified. “It’s okay,” Tony continued, stroking Loki’s cheek, softly urging. “Just look at me, vita mia, look at me until it goes away.”

It took a few more seconds, a few more words, but Loki finally met Tony’s gaze and _held_ it.

“That’s it,” Tony whispered. “You’re all right. Now, you’re going to breathe with me Lokes, okay? In and out, same as me. You can do that, I know you can.”

Tony made sure his own breathing was slow, and exaggeratedly loud. In and out, long and deep– his hands still cupping Loki’s cheeks, his thumbs still gently stroking the skin under Loki’s terrified eyes, their gazes still locked as he tenderly fought to guide Loki through his fear.

“That’s it,” Tony whispered. “Slow, and deep. Just the way we like it.”

Loki let out a sharp breath at that, something that might have been half-way to a chuckle– and Tony’s lips curved up just _slightly_.

“Yeah,” he said. “You’re all right. I’m right here.”

Loki’s hands came up to rest on Tony’s waist, and Tony could feel the tremors in them. He leaned forward to press his forehead to Loki’s, then, and sliding his hands back from Loki’s cheeks he curled his arms around his lover’s shoulders.

Loki sighed, and _shuddered_ – and then he slipped further forward to bury his head into Tony’s shoulder instead.

And Tony just… _held_ him, pulling him close, rocking slightly back and forth as he whispered words even _he_ wasn’t paying attention to into Loki’s ear. He might have told him that he loved him, that he wouldn’t ever leave him, that they would always be safe together. He might have told Loki how much he adored him, how he wished he could do more to chase away the darkness, how he never wanted to let Loki go. And through it all, Loki just held on tight, his tremors slowly fading, his breathing calming– though his grip on Tony never once loosened.

And when Loki’s breathing was quiet and slow, once he was finally relaxed, Tony found himself stroking his hands over Loki’s back and pressing a lingering kiss into his hair.

“How are you feeling?” Tony whispered.

Loki’s voice was hoarse, but it was still the most beautiful thing Tony had ever heard. “They’re gone.”

“Good,” Tony sighed. But he didn’t move, he didn’t move an _inch_ – he pressed his nose to Loki’s hair and breathed in, just, needing the comfort _himself._ Loki was okay. _Loki_ was going to be _all right._

Loki shifted slightly, but he still did not let go. He just lifted his head and then– leaned back, his hands on Tony’s back pulling him back with him. It didn’t take much for Tony to discern what Loki wanted—

And it was only a few seconds later that they were settled, Loki lying back against the pillows and Tony sprawled over his chest, his full weight pressing Loki down into the mattress. Tony nuzzled into the curve of Loki’s neck as Loki’s arms curled around his waist, drawing them as close together as it was possible to be.

Tony never felt safer than when he was being held by Loki, and he knew that Loki took comfort from the very clear reminder that Tony was still _there_.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony whispered, curling one hand in Loki’s damp shirt and pressing his lips to Loki’s collarbone.

“Tomorrow,” Loki whispered. “I promise. For now… just allow me to hold you.”

Tony didn’t respond with words– he just pressed himself into Loki as if he believed he could make them one, settling into a spot that comfortable for them both.

And oh, he didn’t doubt that this would happen again, just as he didn’t doubt that his own nightmares would never fully dissipate. But when it did happen, they would face the darkness together, and they would always be able to pull each other through it.

Just as they always had.


End file.
